Tony's Secret: Revised
by Pleasent Sea Nights
Summary: Tony, tired of being put down by his team, goes to Vance to see if there is any other openings anywhere else. Within a few days, Vance calls Tony up to his office, and when Tony gets there he is surprised to see who is also up there. This person offers Tony a chance of a life time. Will Tony take this opportunity and if he does, why would his first mission involve someone he though


Summary: Tony, tired of being put down by his team, goes to Vance to see if there is any other openings anywhere else. Within a few days, Vance calls Tony up to his office, and when Tony gets there he is surprised to see who is also up there. This person offers Tony a chance of a life time. Will Tony take this opportunity and if he does, why would his first mission involve someone he thought he knew?

A/N: Thank you all to have taken time to read this version. In my last story, it was just to rushed and the chapters were just awful...hope you can forgive me! Hope that y'all like this version better than you did the last one! Also I am in need of a beta, so if you are interested, just shoot me a p.m.

Paperwork. The never ending pile of paperwork. Some of the paperwork wasn't even his for crying out loud!  
Tony sighed. It had been three days since he had asked Director Vance for a transfer. Three days since Team Gibbs had been assigned to cold cases. Three days since Vance had told him anything. Tony loved where he worked, no doubt. But ever since Gibbs had retired, and came back, the little comments and remarks were wearing on him. Every time he was even a minute late,  
" So Tony, how was the hooker last night? Was she any better than the other one?"  
Comments like this usually came from Ziva. She was the one who delivered the most hateful remarks most of the time. McGee, though, could say hurtful things too. Such as,  
"I don't see how Gibbs keeps him as Senior Field Agent, it is obvious that I have much more experience than him. Tony only has a Physical Education degree. He should be one of those gym coaches that has such a big beer gut, he can't even teach his class!"  
That hurt. But Gibbs was the one whose actions hurt the most. Gibbs would sit there as Ziva and McGee, and sometimes even Abby, ganged up on him and just watch, hiding his smirk behind his coffee. Gibbs knew that none of what they said was true. Tony usually stayed to about one in the morning, trying to finish all the paperwork the team accumulated. He knew that Tony not only had a Physical Education degree, but about four others.  
Tony sighed again, drifting out of his thoughts. He looked around the bullpen and saw that it was only him. McGee had said that he could be doing more useful stuff if he was in Cybercrimes, and had promptly ditched the moment Gibbs was out of view. Ziva had went down to the gym, claiming she was "rusty".  
"Rusty, my butt," Tony mumbled.  
Tony's desk phone ringing shrilly made him jump out of his thoughts.  
'At least I didn't have a drink in my hand,' Tony thought.  
"Special Agent DiNozzo," Tony answered.  
"Agent DiNozzo, this is Cynthia. Director Vance is requesting your presence immediately," the Director's secretary said.  
Tony sat up straighter, feeling a little more positive.  
"Well, tell him I will be straight up as soon as possible."  
"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo." The line clicked and Tony hung up the phone. He sat there for a minute, soaking it in. He stood up with a smile on his face and thought,  
'This is finally my chance. I will get to show everyone who I really am.'  
Tony started to get out from behind his desk. He was walking towards the staircase with a skip in his step when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"Where do you thing you are going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked coldly.

"Gibbs!" Tony said loudly, spinning around on his heel to look at Gibbs. Gibbs was standing there with his arms crossed and staring at Tony with a cold expression on his face.  
"I thought I told you to not even think about leaving your desk until all that paperwork was done!" Gibbs shouted, startling Tony and everyone else on the floor. The whole floor got quiet and stopped to stare at what was quickly turning into a spectacle.  
"But the Director's secretary called, telling me to come up there," Tony said, trying to defend himself.  
" I don't care if the President of the United States, the Pope, or the Queen of England called you up there! When I tell you to do something, you do it! Now sit down and finish that paperwork and if the Director is still here when you finish it, then you can go see him!" Gibbs snarled. "I am going for coffee."  
"No."  
Gibbs stopped and turned around slowly.  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Gibbs nearly growled. The crowd surrounding them was watching the scene in front of them like it was the new greatest soap opera on television.  
"I said no. I am tired of doing everything in the wold to try to please you. I am tired of having to listen to all the smart remarks come from the team. I am tired of being the punching bag for this team. Now, I am going up to Vance's office and when I come back maybe we can have a conversation like adults." Tony turned on his heel and started to walk towards the stairs.  
"You take one step up those stairs, you are off my team!" Gibbs shouted. The crowd's eye went wide and the mutters that were previously nonexistent before were coming back at full force now. The crowd all wondered the same thing,  
'What would Tony do?'  
Tony paused for a moment then turned back to look at Gibbs. Gibbs smirked, knowing that Tony would never do anything to jeopardize his spot on the team. Tony took a deep breath and said,  
"Well any job has to be better than the one I have right now."  
Tony walked up the staircase, the crowd's eyes glued to him before he disappeared from view.

A/N: This is short, I know. But I had to get the beginning out of the way before I start the good stuff!


End file.
